Mad Sabre Three Waves
Mad Sabre Three Waves or just Three Waves is a prominent member of the Death Seeker Army, and he is well-known for his love to court death. Names & Aliases Mad Sabre Three Waves Among the cultivators, especially in the Nine Provinces (1) Group, Mad Sabre Three Waves has the rare four characters Dao Name. ‘Mad Sabre’ refers to his special skill, «''Seventy Two Paths of the Mad Sabre». ‘Three Waves’ is a reminder to himself to not try and seek death three times in a row, as that would likely be too dangerous even for him. Mad Sabre Four Waves While waiting for the Thousand Years’ Third Saint’s sermon, the members of the Nine Provinces (1) Group discussed the relationship between having ‘number three’ in a cultivator’s Dao Name or title and death seeking tendencies. Another member of the Death Seeking Army, ''Calculator of Black Trigram Copper Trigram, who was ranked third in gold, silver, copper, iron was cited as an example. Seven also cited the Heavenly River’s Su Clan Three, who loves to seek death non-stop. In order to correct his death seeking problem, Three changed his own Dao Name to Four, thus solving the problem once and for all. At the end of this discussion, Three Waves silently changed his Dao Name in the Nine Provinces (1) Group to Mad Sabre Four Waves. Number Waves During a discussion with Spirit Venerable Spirit Butterfly in the Spirit Butterfly Island, the Venerable mistakenly called Soft Feather’s name instead of Dao Name of the day, Transforming Tribulation. Three Waves then mused to himself that if he had a daughter, and the daughter wants to have a different Dao Name every day, he won’t have any problem, as he can just change the numbers from One Waves to 365 Waves, 666 Waves or even A Trillion Waves. Lang Ba Lang Ba (浪霸; Làng Bà, lit. ‘''Wave Tyrant''’) was the stage name Three Waves used in his films. Blue Wave Three Waves took the name and appearance of a Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable, Blue Wave when he was infiltrating the Beast Realm’s Wide Courtyard Society. However, Three Waves felt that the name of Blue Wave is mocking him. Alignment As a Chaotic Good, Mad Sabre Three Waves acts as his conscience directs him with little regard for what others expect of him. He makes his own way, but he’s kind and benevolent. He believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He follows his own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Cultivation Three Waves was a powerful Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign, second only to Seventh. Three Waves single-handedly defeated a Celestial task force when many Fifth Stage cultivators fall to them. Nine Provinces (1) Group Together with North River, Mad Sabre keeps the chat group alive. Whenever both of them went adventuring together, the chat group become dead. Death Seeker Army Three Waves is a celebrated member of the Death Seeker Army, together with Copper Trigram and Song Shuhang. Yellow Mountain has considered for a few times to kick Three Waves out of the group. Everything was good about Three Waves, he’s friendly, loyal, and loves helping others, so his relationship with others was pretty good. The only problem is he liked to speak pervertedly, in a way that invites death. It turns out that this fella’s luck was so low that it gives people goose bumps, he always couldn’t help but invite death from recklessness, and the ones he offended were always big time seniors. Since those big time seniors were usually bored without any source of entertainment, they were naturally very happy to torture Mad Sabre Three Waves who personified entertainment delivered to their front doors. However, whenever he seeks death, he’ll ensure he still have some leeway. For example, when he buried Seven, Medicine Master and Purple Mist, he purposely buried Medicine Master and Purple Mist in the same tomb, and wrote that ‘''Medicine Master and Purple Mist husband and wife was buried together''’ on the tombstone. In this regard, Purple Mist became his safety insurance. Magecrafts Creator Despite his death seeking tendencies, Three Waves has an inventive and creative side to him. He is known to create a lot of small but practical magecrafts. However, Mad Sabre tends to be wordy in his explanation of the magecrafts. Battle of Severing Immortal }} When the Disposable Shooting Star Swords were activated, Three Waves was being tormented by Scholar Drunk Moon in the former own immortal residence. At first, Yellow Mountain was about to give his robe to Three Waves. However, Yellow Mountain noticed Lychee was only a thin silk nightgown. As long as there was a little wind, she would be completely exposed. So, Yellow Mountain gave his robe to Lychee instead, and leaving Three Waves in his birthday suit. Extremely embarrased, Three Waves start calling Yellow Mountain as ‘someone who put hoes before bros’. Angered, Yellow Mountain used an illusion magecraft to change Three Waves’ appearance into a baboon. Upon seeing Soft Feather and Doudou sitting together with the Chu Aristocratic Family, Three Waves knows they are friendlies, so he turned his attention towards the Void Sword School. Three Waves introduced himself as the battle loving Heavenly River’s Su Clan Seven to the leader of the Void Sword School, Xu Zheng. Three Waves then forcibly ‘borrowing’ Xu Zheng’s robe, leaving the latter in his boxer. Tractor Race «''Dharma-Ending Battle''» Just like the rest of the members, Three Waves participated in the filming of the «''Dharma-Ending Battle», credited on screen as Wave Tyrant. The Wedding of Medicine Master and Purple Mist At the request of Purple Mist, Three Waves invited the parents of Medicine Master to act as Feng Chuanzi’s in-movie parents. Unbeknownst to Three Waves, Medicine Master (and it seems everyone else) was aware of it. So when Three Waves tried to inform Medicine Master about it, he was silenced immediately by the very person he tried to warn. Cremation The half-drunk and half-awake Song Shuhang had lost his ability to think. Not even he himself knew what he was doing. At this time, he had only one thought in mind: he wanted to bring the dying Mad Sabre Three Waves to the crematorium and have the latter cremated. Afterward, Shuhang would fulfil Three Waves’ dying wish and sprinkle his ashes in the ocean, and look at them as they disappeared amidst the churning oceanic waves. Fortunately for Three Waves, after he was carried around 200 metres by Song Shuhang, the latter fall to the ground in the middle of the road. Mad Sabre Three Waves was flung away from Shuhang’s shoulder. Medical Bill True Monarch Falling Dust handed him a medical bill. There were nearly 200 medicinal materials listed in total. Each of them was very expensive, and it would be quite difficult for Mad Sabre Three Waves to pay everything with the wealth at his disposal. But according to what was written at the end of the bill, someone had already paid the bill for him, and the name of this person was… Mysterious Maiden Gate’s Skylark. «''My Wanton And Unrestrained Life» Three Waves was the main character of the movie, produced by fellow group member, Venerable Spirit Butterfly. Three Waves was put into many dangerous situations in the movie. Cool Guys Don’t Look At Explosionsa popular film cliche in which characters are depicted leaving the scene of an explosion unfazed by the destruction behind them. Three Waves requested Lychee to take his photo when the nuclear bomb exploded. When the Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler used «''Time Reversal''», it saw the Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler posing instead of Three Waves. Immortal Food Feast Live Broadcast of the Red Carpet Age Appraisal Segment 4 + 28 Black Dragon Tribulation 4 + 28 Black Dragon Tribulation Sweeping the QR Code Adventures in Beast Realm Finding Rare Herb While waiting for Skylark to arrive, Three Waves played around on a mountain peak. Suddenly, a gigantic flying sword hit the mountain peak he was on, throwing him into a valley, severely injuring him. Fortunately for him, he fell on top of a field of Thousand Years Beast Mushroom. Due to these mushrooms cushioning his impact, he survived his fall. He then collected the Thousand Years Beast Mushroom, intending to give the mushroom as souvenir for the Nine Provinces (1) Group’s members. He also @ Song Shuhang in the chat group, requesting the Abundant Harvest Express Delivery Service’s contact number. Infiltrating Ancient Heavenly Court Three Waves and Skylark provoked some Wide Courtyard Society’s members and were locked into the Immortal Locking Prison. After some while, they got a new prison mate, Song Shuhang version. Three Waves took the chance to assume the appearance of the unconscious Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable, Blue Wave by using an Appearance Changing Mask. Borrowing the «''Ru Canon''» Three Waves arrived at the Dream Realm and requested to borrow the «''Ru Canon» from Song Shuhang. The latter then summoned Fairy Good Fortune and let her negotiate with Three Waves directly. During the negotiation, Three Waves was able to understand Fairy Good Fortune’s words, leading to speculation by Song Shuhang pendants that death seekers have their own special language. 2020’s Chinese New Year Celebration :''Main article: 2020’s Chinese New Year Celebration Relationships Skylark Four years ago, Three Waves once made fun of Skylark, and as a result he was tortured for 1 years and 4 months. Despite this, both of them have a great relationship, with Three Waves has full access to her social media accounts. When Skylark was captured by the Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler, Three Waves seriously considered to rush into the Nine Serenities to rescue her. After Skylark was freed, both of them agreed to meet at the Beast Realm. North River Three Waves is best friend with North River. Both of them regularly have adventure together. Ruism Holy Man Trivia Idioms There are lots of idioms related to waves used in the novel such as: *The rear waves of the Yangtze River drive on those before (长江后浪推前浪; chángjiāng hòu làng tuī qián làng) *There’s always a wave stronger than the waves (一浪更比一浪强; yī làng gèng bǐ yī làng qiáng) Three Waves Mantra Three Waves Mantra (三浪真言; sān làng zhēnyán) was from iPartment, a sitcom from Mainland China. It was produced by Shanghai Film Group Corporation and Shanghai Film Studio, aired by Jiangxi TV in August 2009, with 20 45-minute episodes. First Wave: Waste Wave Even if you can go by foot, you must take a taxi. On Valentine’s day, you must deliver more than 999 roses to your girlfriend. When eating, you must go to fancy Western restaurants. Moreover, its better to use a 100 dollar bill to wipe your nose. Second Wave: Romance Wave Candle-light dinner is a must. Third Wave: Flower Wave It is best to go to the beach to see the waves, then play in the waves and jump into the sea like an idiot. You must make sure to wet her clothes and then ask if she want to borrow your coat. Gallery Category:Character Category:Male Category:Death Seeker Army Category:Chaotic Good Category:Nine Provinces (1) Group Category:Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign